


Let's Play :Hide and Seek

by Angel207



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel207/pseuds/Angel207
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Stephluvvsyou on tumblr for this prompt! “Achievement Hunter Hide and seek!! - It’s Gavin’s birthday or something, and as a request, he wants them to play hide and seek in the Roosterteeth building”</p><p>This one kinda got out of hand and will have to be a couple of parts long. I’ll post part 2 on Monday (I’m going away for the weekend)<br/>(also, I didn’t have time to do a proper edit, so please ignore the mistakes. I’ll edit when I get back)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play :Hide and Seek

“That idea is dumb as dicks, dude.” Geoff complained even though the hint of a smile had begun to peek through the gruff expression. “Even for you, that is new level of retarded.” 

“Wot? Why?” Gavin looked at his boss with a look a utter bewilderment. 

“Because we’re not in fucking preschool, dumbass.” Slouching down in his chair, Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

This wasn’t the first dumb idea that Gavin Free had ever come up with for the Achievement Hunter crew. In fact, it probably wasn’t even the hundredth. Bad ideas, good ideas, crazy ideas, funny ideas – they were Gavin’s forte. It was what he excelled at. He knew what type of things to come up with to make the fans happy. It was actually a pretty remarkable gift, yet in this moment, the other Achievement Hunters would have been hard pressed to agree with that. 

“Seriously, Vav? Hide and seek?” Ray commented dryly, then after a moment he asked, “Could we do it in GTA? That might be fun.”

Gavin leveled a scowl at the hispanic lad and didn’t bother to answer. Instead, he turned to look at the two gents who had yet to respond.

Ryan was sitting on the arm of his couch looking up at the young brit with a look of indulgence that only a father could have. It looked as though he had already accepted the fact that this room full of grown men were about to begin a Let’s Play of hide and seek. 

And Jack was wearing a broad grin that lit up his face. He was clearly finding this entire situation amusing. When Geoff shot him a disbelieving glare, he just shrugged with a laugh.

“It’s his birthday. And you said we could play anything he wanted.” 

“I meant video games!” He exclaimed in exasperation. He glanced back at his British friend and heaved a sigh. “Alright dickheads, we’re playing hide and seek.”

The room filled with voices. Michael and Ray shouting out complaints and pleading with Geoff to see why this was a bad idea, but Jack and Ryan both chuckled loudly at Gavin’s excited squeaks as he began an eager little dance.

“Save it, assholes. We’re playing, but” he turned to point a finger at the lanky birthday boy. “We’d better get a decent Let’s Play outta this, or you are editing all the Let’s Plays for the next month.”

“Don’t worry, DGgeoff, it’ll be tippy top toppers! You’ll see!” Gavin’s grin was bright and cheerful as he glanced around the room to find Lindsay standing by Geoff’s desk. Her iPhone was up and facing him. She was giggling at the other two obviously annoyed members of Team Lads. They were hauling themselves out of their seats. Michael was glaring at Gavin while Ray seemed resigned to the fact that it was happening.

“Welp, this is a thing.” He grumbled half heartedly as he moved to stand next to Gavin. “Only for you, Vav.”

“Thanks X-Ray!” Gavin slung an arm around his friend’s shoulders with a wide smile. Ray couldn’t help but laugh, there was something just so contagious about his grin. You couldn't help but smile right back at him.

“Not it!” Michael called out and was echoed almost instantaneously by the rest of the crew. A squawk from Gavin came out a few seconds later. Michael reached out to pinch his cheek with a laugh. “Gavvy Wavvy, looks like you’re it on your birthday.”

“Bollocks!” 

“Hold up, “ Geoff held a hand up to stop the others. “Lindsay is good but there is no way she’s going to get enough footage for a Let’s Play with a fucking iPhone. We’re going to need more people and better cameras.”

He left the room and was back in less than five minutes with a small digital camera in hand. He passed it off to Lindsay as Kerry, Caleb, JJ, Barbara, and Miles entered the room. Each holding a camera similar to Lindsay’s. 

“Fuck me.” Geoff muttered while rubbing a hand over his face. Finally he glanced back at the Achievement Hunters. “Alright, so stay in the building. The first one found will be it next round…”

“How do we decide who wins?” Jack asked but was drowned out as Gavin stumbled over his own foot and bumped his shoulder into Ray, who in turn bumped into Michael. The Jersey boy, using Ray as his own personal battering ram, shoved the latino man back towards the Brit. Gavin squealed as he tumbled over into Ryan. The older man put a hand out to stop Gavin from falling over completely. 

Gavin smiled up gratefully at the steadying hand. Then with a devious grin, Ryan pushed Gavin back to start the cycle all over again.

“For the love of God,” Geoff whined as the AH members bounced back and forth off one another. “Just one Let’s Play without you idiots dicking around through the instructions. That’s all I ask.”

“C’mon guys, Geoff is talking. Show a little respect!” Michael spoke up in the suckup voice that he reserved just for the cameras. Lindsay panned the camera over to her fiance who smirked at her.

“Thank you, Michael.” Geoff responded, then he hurried through the instructions before anyone else could fuck around. “So, stay inside, don’t get caught and try not to kill each other.”

“LLLLLLLLET’S PLAY!!” Ray called out his trademark phrase to get things started in the loudest voice he could possibly manage. In the crowded, tiny office, the sound was enough to make Geoff wince.

“Thanks asshole.” Geoff muttered. Ray just gave him a thumbs up and a cheesy grin.

“Wait, so how do we decide on a winner?” Jack asked again.

“Oh, Jack, I think we’re all winners in this game.” Sarcasm dripped from Geoff’s words causing the others all to grin. “Last one found will be the winner, alright.”

“What am I meant to do then?” Gavin asked.

Eleven pairs of eyes turned on him in disbelief. 

“You don’t even know how to play the motherfucking game, Gavin?” Michael roared before anyone else could speak.

“C’mon Gavin!” Jack groaned.

“Well, I assume there is hiding and seeking involved…” Gavin stammered as Michael closed the gap between them menacingly.

“Yes, Gavin. Hiding and seeking are both involved in a game called Hide and Seek.” Ryan responded with a calm tone. He put a hand on the young man’s shoulders and pulled him a step back out of Michael’s reach. “You count to a predetermined number and we all hide. When you are done counting, you look for us.”

“Right then, let’s get on with it, shall we?” Gavin turned back to the others with a new confidence now that the rules were understood. “What are all lounging about for? We’ve got a Let’s Play to film!”


End file.
